A Honeymoon Suprise
by XEDWARDS GIRLX
Summary: When bella falls pregnant, on her honeymoon with Edward she thinks it's a miracle. But how will Edward react? And what did Tanya do to hurt Edward and Bella? M FOR SWEARING AND VIOLENCE...NO CULLEN DEATH. HAPPY ENDING.
1. Honeymooners!

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Honeymooners!**

**Bella's POV:**

**It was officially the first night since the wedding, as Mrs. Bella Cullen. I lay next to my own personal God, my HUSBAND! Edward Cullen. I sat up and walked o the bathroom after grabbing my nightgown, or what Alice thought was appropriate night wear. aka launderee.**

**"And where would you be going my dear wife?" He smirked, purposely putting emphasis on the 'wife'.**

**"To change my dear husband." I replied smiling at the sound of how base I sounded.**

**"Hurry back." He said, flashing me hiss heart stopping smile. before walking into the bathroom.**

**Tonight was the night that Edward were finally going to make love. He had been putting it off for months now, but i finally got him to come around, most couples would have made love on the night they were married. But me being the typical human I went to sleep, and so, tonight was going to have to be the special night tonight. I changed into the skimpy launderee, but avoided looking in the mirror, wouldn't want to loose my nerve.**

**I walked out the bathroom, and as soon as I came into view, I saw Edwards eyes quite literally pop out of her head and soon behind tha hear him whistle and whoop before eyeing me up and down. Before long he picked me up and ran to te bed vampire speed, and pressed me back against the soft kissed me with so much passion that I knew he was the one. I slowly moved my hands from his hair and down to his boxers and slid them down his legs, before he pulled my nightgown up over my head.**

**"Are you sure?" He asked his hands around my waist and pulled back to stare at my face. Too stunned to speak, so instead nodded enthusiastically.**

**" Promise me your not scare I'll hurt you." He said giving me a look that said 'tell the truth because I'll know if you lie!'**

**"Of course I'm not, I trust you." I smiled making sure he heard every ounce of truth in my voice.**

**"Good, because I would never hurt you! I swear!" He vowed before bringing his lips down to my lips and capturing them in another passionate kiss. He thrust hard and fast and the sounds of our groans and moans, filling the silence. We continued into the night, and after 3 orgasms from us both, collapsed onto the bed.**

**"Are you okay?" He asked, stoking my arm tenderly**

**"Never better!" I yawned.**

**"Time to sleep" He chuckled sliding me under the covers and kissing me one last time before I fell into a deep happy sleep.**

***Two weeks later***

**Life on isle Esme couldn't have been better! Me and Edward took nearly every night to its limit. Making love on the beach, on the couch, in bed... All I can say is that now, I am sore and tired. But the strangest thing is, that no matter how long I sleep for, I always seem to wake up more tired than I did before I went to sleep.**

**But thanks to Alice and her make-up I seemed to be able to cover the bags that took resident underneath my eyes, in the most unattractive way.**

**" You done in there?" He asked knocking on the door for the second time.**

**" umm... yeah. One minute." I said piling on the concealer,foundation mascara and a bit of eyeliner.**

**"You said that two minutes ago." He retorted laughing slightly**

**"Well now I'm two minutes closer to being finished!" I said smiling. After applying some more concealer to hide the ver growing and darkening bags.**

**I opened the door, and stepped out to see him leaning against the wall smirking.**

**"I was wondering when I'd see my wife again!" He joked.**

**"You're just lucky I wasnt in the shower! God knows how long that would've taken!" I smiled causing him to laugh as well.**

**I let out a small yawn, causing him to look at me questionably but I shook it off and smiled hanging the subject.**

**We spent the day walking the length of the island, before getting hungry and Edward running us back.**

**He cooked up some eggs and bacon before setting them in front of me.**

**I smiled. Life doesn't get any better than this...or so I thought**


	2. How could you!

So here is the second chapter!

Chapter Two:How could You!

I was laying in bed one minute, and the next thing I know I'm feeling horibbly nauseaus and am telling Edward to stay there while i empty the contents of my stomach.

"Bella?" I heard him call, before another round of vomiting comes my way!

"I'm fine Edward just... umm... go downstairs I'll be there in a minute.

"You don't sound fine to me Bella, I'm coming in." He said before opening the door.

"Go away!" I said pushing him back out the door, or trying to with no avail.

"No Bella, I'm not going to sit downstairs whilst my wife throws up her guts!" He said stubbornly.

"Please" begged, I just wanted to be left alone.

"No" He said. folding his arms across his chest. That was all it took to set me off,

"No, You listen Edward, I'm not a 5 year old that needs to be told what to do!  
I dont need you to be there for every single time i do something! I don't need you to hold my hand every minute of every day, I don't need you to to tell me who I can see and who I cant!" i screamed getting up in his face.

At first I saw a pained expression on his face, but then it turned into anger and hatred, Oh no, I thought because I'd seen that look before, and It made Edward turn into very violent Edward.

I knew I had to cal him down so he wouldnt get any angrier but before I could speak he cut me off.

"There you go again, always thinking the worst! Is it so bad when that i want to care and look after my wife? That I cant bear the thought of losing her! is it?" He asked, well shouted at me.

And I had to admit, iwas pretty scared and I could feel myself shaking inside. And i'm pretty sure he saw me shaking on the outside.

"I din'y mean it like that i just-" I started before hhe so rudely cut me off.

"See you can start an argument over nothing and you never finish it yourself, you just shut up and go along with it!Are you really that spineless" He shouted.

"No! just shut up! Stop it, this isn't going to get us anywhere! If your parents t-" i began, ut he snapped and said

"Shut up! You ddon't ever bring my parents into this! Do you understand me!" He screamed grabbing my arm roughly and shaking my whole body, until it hurt.

"Let go! Edward! Let go your hurting me!" I pleaded feeling the tears well up in my eyes.

"Why should I! You want to be so indipendant why not force me off!" He shouted knowing there was no way I could get him off of me, and he knew. So i just said the first thing that came into my head.

"Oh is that what your parent taught you, Wow! So much for having good parents, no wonder they died it was probably a punishment from God for raising a spawn of thhe devil!" I screamed, but whenI listned to them again, I felt bat but before I could apologise he brought his hand back, and sent it smashing in my face, with him being a vampire, it sent me through the open door and my back collided with the wall opposite.I stared at him in horror as he walked towards me nd dragged me up off the floor he hugged me tight.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I dont know what came over me. I just... I... It just..." He stuttered, but the only emotion I felt was pure htred and disguist.

"Get off of me!" I screeched pushing away from him.

He knew what I wanted and drop his hold on me.

"Bella, I said I was sorry, cant we just forget about this and move on?" H bargined

"move on! Move on! You hit me! You said you would never hurt me! Ever! You promised!" I screamed as the the hot tears poured down my face.

"we can get past this." He said smiling hopefully, but it made me sick he coul smie at all!

"No we cant! I dont no, just let me go!" I sceamed. And with that he dropped his hold and sped away, I

I didnt move or make a sound until I hear the door, slam shut. Then I let it all out. I cried and cried before limping to the bedroom.

I ha a look in the mirrow to see i had a lrge purple bruise with a cut across my right cheek, an a huge black bruise that coveed the lower half of my back. As I was asesing the damage, I heard my phone ring, and was relieved when I aw it was alice.

"Hello" I said my voice crying thick with tears and my ragged stuttering breath.

"Bella! Oh mmy God, I just saw what happened! Are you okay?" She asked panicked

"No, I'm scared, It hurts and I'm bleeding but not much, and I dont know what to do, no one else is here what if he comes back, what if he hurts me, what if he kills me, what if i...I..II... ! But i couldnt spe Ii was breaking down an all I knew is tht i couldnt get enough air to my lungs fast enough and I was starting to get light headed.

"Bella, Bella breathe.!" I heard Alice shout.

"I... I-I...cant ... b-b-bre-breathe!" I gasped clutching my chest in pain!"

"Carlisle!" I heard Alice screa from the phone.

"Bella? Bella I nee you to put you hand over your mouth and take deep breath in through your nose."  
Carlisle said, I did what I was told, and slowly began to get my breathhing bak to normal.

"Bella? Are you okay?"He asked calmly yet worried.

2yes, thank you, but what do I do cant stay here on my own! He could do anything!" I sai the tear pouring again

"What o you mean Bella?Who?" Carlis.e asked.

"Edward." I whispered.

i heard alice explain and Carlisle gap at what his son had done. But I couldnt blame him, i deserved it.

"Bella , we're coming to get you, okay. He wont touch you with us there, ok. I promis!" I heard Carlisle say.

"okay, Please hurry!" And with thant I hung up the phone, and began to pack, until I saw a box of tampons and pads. And then it hhit me, I was a week late! oh...shit! Andd with that i fainted to the floor!

Second Chapter. hope u liked it! xx brimx 


	3. Comfirmation!

Chapter Three: Comfirmation!

Bella's POV:

It had been 4 hours and 27 minutes and 15 seconds exactly since Edward hit me, and I realised I could be also carrying his child. He hasn''t come back yet, and to be honest, I dont want him to. I'm too scared of wht he could do to me.

"BELLA!" I heard someone yell, I thought it was Emmet, because the voice sounded hard and angry, ut when I got down the stairs I saw it was the one I feared. Edward.

"What!" I said, showing no emotion on my face or my voice.

"How are you?" He asked, showing concern in his eyes.

"Oh you have some nerve. You hit me and now you want to know how I am?" I said showing hatred and anger in both my voice and eyes yet again.

"Don't talk to me like that." He ordered taking a step closer towards me whilst I took a step back.

"Oh now I belong to you, I am yours , you think you can order me about and I'll do as you please?"  
I shoutedd, livid with the wa he was treating me.

"You will not talk to me that way!" He said running human pace towards me, effectivly back me up against the wall.

"Why are you going to hit me? Well go ahead, you'll still be the monster you always said you were."  
I snapped. I saw anger flash across his fatures before a calm mask was covering it.

"I dont like hurting you, but if I must, I will. i only do it because I love you." He soothed stroking my hair before brushing his fingers across my now swollen cheek.

"Get your hands off me!" I screamed repulsed by the touch.

"Now, now Bella, calm that attitude of yours down." He said before his face had a sick twisted smirk across it.

He let me go, before heading up the stairs to the shower, s soon as I hearrd him get in, I crept out of house, before runnin across the bech to the boat.

One I got into the small town, I headed straight to the small drugstore, where I brought 5 pregnancy tests. If they turned out positive, it had to be a normal pregnancy, because no doubt if it was vampiric it wouldnt be picked up so easily.

When I got back, I saw he was still upstairs so, I decided to use the downstairs toilets. I quickly reemoved the packaging and read the instructions, after peeing on each of the sticks, I set them down and began to pace back and forth.

After five minutes of waiting, I looked down to see my questions comfirmed . I was pregnant!I hurridly grabbed the tests and threw them in the bin, before taking the whole age of trash and throwing it outsude , by time I got back from the ede of the beach(thas where the trash cans are) Edward was there pacing,  
his eyes locked with mine, and I was suprised to say the least that they showed concern and worry in them.

"Where were you?" He asked angrily

"I went to take the trash out." I replies simply .

"LIAR!" He shouted, causing me to wince in fear.

"What do you mean?" I asked confuse.

"I heard you, you left the island, why?" He questioned venom dripping off his words.

"I can leave the islan whenever I please thnk you very much!" I repelled, irrittion covering my every word.

"Not when you look like that you cant!" He bellowed, throwing his hand up in anger.

"Oh yes i can! I dont need your consent! I am not a prissoner!" I yelled, making sure he got my point that I was not his!

"You will not talk to me with such disrispect!" He screamed slamming me against the kitchen table

"You won't hurt me if your smart!" I laughed

"Oh yes and why not!" He sneered glaring at me with black eyes of anger.

"I'm not going to tell you, but you would be smart if you didnt hurt dont want to upset you now do we"  
I smirked, my voiced edged with sarcasm.

"You will tell me one way or another." He laughed darkly, before dragging me up and pushing me against the wall.

"Why, what would your family think if they saw you like this? What woul your parent think?" I said, knowing that the mention of his parents would set him off.

And I was right, because the next thing I knew I was being flung across the room before my head hit the ede of the wooden stand. I felt the blood come down my face an the throb in my head beating against my skull.

"What did I tell you!" He whispered menacingly.

Ijust looked away and smile, knowing that I could and would stand up for myself.

And with that, I forced myself to my feet, and pushed him as though he were human, he moved purposely while I scremed at him.

"How dae you! You prromised to never hurt me, promised you'd never harm me in anyway remoteley possible!  
You said you loved me, but your no better than James! Your a bully, and a fool but most of all, your a faliure ! A faliure as a husbnd, a brother, a son, anf the latest one yet. A father." I sneered.

"What?" He asked shock and disbelief crossing his features.

"Thats right, I'm pregnant! But I hope you know, you'll have nothing to do with this child! It is not our child. It is my child, and you shall have nothing to do with it! You won't be at the birth, hear his or her first word, see their firsst steps, give thm their first bath!You wwont have anything to do with them!" I yelle

"NO!" He roared before punching me in the face, he then proceede to kick me in my chest before his iron hand was around my throat, choking me. When I saw his foot draw back before it was aimed at my stomach where MY baby was.

"NOOO!" I screamed before his foot came to a halt and he was thrown aross the room, thats when I looked up into the eyes of non other than ...

Oooohhh cliffy! I hope you all like it! I will try to post a chapter every day! xx brim xx

y


	4. My Saviour

Thank you to all who revied!

Chapter 4: My saviour!

Alices POV:

I was play fighting with jasper, when I was hit by a vision.

EDWARD HITTING BELLA, BELLA CRYING AFTER EDWARD STORMING OUT, BELLAS BRUISED BODY IN THE FULL LENGHT MIRROR!

"Alice!" Jasper yelled shaking me harshly.

"Alice baby, come on. What'd you see? huh? Sweethert?" He asked frantically.

"Bella, he... Bella...What?...How?...Why?..." I stuttered, struggling to cometo termswith the fact that my on brother ha hit my sister, my best friend. And I was not there to help. I felt a wave of guilt wsh through me, as I thought of the fact that I either wont be, or might not be there in time to stop him..

"Ali,baby?" Jazz calle from the doorway.

"Yeah?" I asked?

"You oky?You were feeling tremendously guilty just a minute ago!" He said, raising his left eyebrow at me.

"I will be after I talk to carlisle." I said walking towards carlisles off, after giving jazz a loving peck on the lips.

When I knoced on the door, I immediatley thought of thinks to say fot him to say that. I neel to call bella,"He laughed before handinng me his cell walked out after sending me a wave of relaxation.I smiled in appreciation. But the it didn't take long before the pancik overtook me.

I called Bella and when she picked up, I knew it was too late, from the sounf of her voice.

Hello? she said her voice thick with tears and her unsteady breathing.

I taled to her, before she suddenly started to have a panic attack.

i told her to breath, but sshe couldn't, so I did the only thing I could thinnk of.

"CARLISLE" I shouted even though he could hear me even if I whispered.  
Seconds later he was by my side and was telling Bella to breathe and calm down. She finally did and was able to talk.  
And after she started to panic aboutt Edward gain, I told a completely clueless carlisle.

To say he was pissed, was one thing, to say he was infuriated was another. After telling her we'd be there as soon as we can she hung up.

" THAT STUPID PIECE OF -!" I began before being cut off by Carlisle.

"alice!" he said. trying to calm me Down. But I was furious.

"Call the airlines, get us tickets for the next flight there as oon as you can!" I said, handing Carlisle my phone.

"Okay, you go tell the others." He ordered before dialling the number and pressing the phone to his ear.

" FFAMILY MEETING,DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" I yelled, before running off to the dining room table. I sat at the top, and watched as they all came in and st down.

" Whats up ali?" Jazz assked, probably feeling the anger and upset that ws sparking off me.

" We need to go and get Bella, and keep Edward as far away from her as possible!" I said as alm as possible.

"Why what did he do!" Emmet shouted standing up and knocking the chair over at the same time.

"He hit her" I said as dry sobbs bubbled up my throart at the thought of not being able to stop him.

"WHAT! THAT LITTLE IDIOT! I SWEAR TO GOD, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM. HE'S GONNA WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN!" Sommeone screeched, and to my uteer disbelief, it was ESME!

And with that, everyone went running out of the dining room to pack.  
Carlisle came back and told us he booked a flight for us that was in 2 hours.

*On the plane*

I was talking to jazz, when I was hit by a vsion...

BELLA AND EDWARD SHOUTIN, BELLA TELLING HIM SHES REGNANT THROWING HER AROUND HIM SLAPPING AND PUNCHING HER. HIS FOOT,, OH GOD!  
HIS FOOT GOES TO KICK BELLA IN HER STOMACH, BELLA SCREEMING IN PAIN, THE BABY DIEING. BELLA BLEEDING. SHE HAS THE MISSCARIGE, BELLA !"

I gasped as started to sob, as I thought of the fact that he might just kill his own!

"Ali, what' wrong?" Emmet assked patting my arm.

"Bella, she's pregnant.. She tells him and...he...he kills the baby, he kicks her in the stomach and he strangles her andf throws her the room!" I said, anger flooding my emotions.

"Don't worry we wont let that happen!"

I quickly called her, and made sure she was okay, before telling hee we were almost there. she sounded so small and scared, but styed strong. I hung up and closed my eyes, thinking of ways to stop hiim.

Before long, we were in the car, carlisle had rented out, and were speeding towards the island.

When we got to the docks, we swam the rest of the way, a we were much too anxious to take a boat which would only delay us further.

As we neared the house, we heard screams and shouting. Esme suprised us all, by swimming faster than any of us! She got out the water and bolted out of the door before we hear vicious growls and snarls. We ran in to find a battered Bella, lying unconcious on the floor ad Esme attacking Edward. she was punching and kicking him, before ripping his arm from his shoullder. she threw it into the water before grabbing Edward and throwing him into the water as well. She slammed the door, and ran to Bella before the most impossiblt thing happened she began to...

Cliffy, dont think this chaappter was very good, but tried. Promise the next one will be better! x brim xx


	5. Aftermath!

Please, could i get some more reviews? If i get to 15, Ill review each chapter of your stories! xx

Chapter Five: Aftermath

**Esme's POV:**

**How could Edward doo this? To bella of all people. His own wife! never in my hundred years have I felt so disguisted by my own family. I felt bad fo hurting Edward that way, but when it comes down to it, I would hurt any low life scum who are endanger the life of my child or grandchild.**

**I saw edward gettin up out of the water so I decided to have a little word with him.**

**Although it pained me to leave Bella in this condition, I knew I had to do this.**

**"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!" I yelled, I only use his first name when I was mad, but now I was livid.**

**"Mom?" He asked, he knew how it melted my heart when they called me that.**

**"We. Need. To. Talk." said through my teeth.**

**"Ok mom, whatever you want." He said. He was smart. He knew wht softened me up but righht now it only aded petrol to the fire, at the fact he was actually trying to get away with wht he had done. **

**"EDWARD, I want to talk to you, but in private." I said, gesturing towards the subdued forest front.**

**"o..kay." He said, obviously worried bout losing more limbs.**

**We walked for a little while, whilst Edward repositioned his arm. I stopped abruptly when we camee to a beautiful tropicl clearing, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. I turned to face him, also blocking my mind so he coulnt intercept my thoguhts.**

**"Let's talk." I said harshly.**

**Hope this chapter was okaii, I found it a bit boring, but tell me what you think and if you have any ideas, tell me! xx brim xx**


	6. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

For all of those who reviewed my story thank you. But for those who insulted and deeply offeneed me with harsh critisizm i'd like youu to read this

Firstly, This story is based on what happened to me as a younger child and i wanted to portray this throught twilight, using bella and edward. Second for you who said edward would never do that to bELLA, iKNOW! I'm an Edward fan and he would never do anything like that. And actually if you read on in the story it will tell you why he did what he did and I'm not asking for an apology but maybe next time ask me to explain

lease read my story and if you dont like it, you could give me some creative an helpful, nice, no I dont have spell checker, but I'll try better. xx

plz revie... brim xx 


	7. Talk

**Before I start, I'd like to thank everyone for their support and reviews. So heres chapter six!]**

**Edwards POV:**

Not often did I fear for my life, But right now, being with Esme alone and out of earshot of my family, I was litterally leaking venom. Her eyes held so much hate and anger, I honestly thought she would combust under the power of it.

"Why Edward?" She whispered

All I could do was stare at my mother and look at her questioningly. All I knew was that one minute I was in a hazy dream like state, and the next...Esmes ripping off my arm!

"I don't know what your talking about!" I screached. Why did she seem to hate me soo much?"

"OHH DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH EDWARD! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO BELLA! YOUR WIFE! LOOK ME IN THE EYES AND TELL ME YOU LOVE HER AND YOU'D NEVER HURT HER!"

"I love Bella. Why would you ask me such a thing? She's my reason for exsiting. My life. Without her theres nothing in this world that hols any true meaning. What's wrong with her? I'd never ever ream of hurting her!"

The last thing I expected Esme to do is to raise her hand and send it flying into my cheek. She stared at me with so much disguist it hurt.

"ARE YOU REALLY SO HEARTLESS AND MERCILESS THAT YOU'D LIE TO MY FACE? THAT YOU'D COVER UP THE FACT THAT YOU BEAT YOUR PREGNANT WIFETO TE POINT OF NEAR DEATH OF HER AND HER CHILD?"

"Bella's pregnant?" I asked. I was shocked beyond words! I thought it was incapable oof us to concieve children due to what we are, but then again female vampire bodies can't change to accomodate a living being inside of them, but human women can.

Just as Esme was about to answer, her phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D before flipping it open.

"Esme?" Carlisle's panicked voice rang through

"Yes?" Esmes melodic voice chimed, through the anger.

"You need to come back...You need to see this. And also need to hear what happened."

"Ok, but I already know what hhappened, thanks to our failiure of a son" And I had to admit there, that damn, those words hurt like a bitch.

"No, Eleazar just called. Edward was cursed. Tanya and Irina spiked his Champainge at the reception. It caused him to lash out. Look. We'll talk more later, just get him back!" Carlisle explained.

Esme shut her phone after brief goodbye. She dragged me alomg, and when we arrived at the house we were met witha sight that quite frankly made me rumple to thhe ground in pain. Because there on the floor was my Bella convulsing under the hands of Emmet,Jasper,Alice,Rosalie and Carlisle. But what broke my heart was when she screamed out

"MUUUMMMYYY! HELP!" Shooting her hands out towards Esme before going stil and silent.

Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped his head.

" What did you do to her?" I screeched, demanding for some answers.

"I think the question is Eddie, What the fuck did you do?" Emmet roarred.

"I dont...I m-mean...W-w-what" I stuttered not being able to piece together the events of the past few minutes,

"Let's talk, shall we." A voice came from behind.

We all spun around and were met with the eyes of...

**Okaii,Mini cliffy. Once again thanks for the reviews and please review again. thankks. Brim xx**


	8. Learning the truth!

**Thank you again for all the review, they mean alot to me... Like marshmellows :**

**We all spun around and were met with the eyes of...**

Epov:

Eleazar. There he stood in the door way with kate Irina Tanya and Carmen behind him.

"Whats going on? Why are you hear."I asked, not knowing what the hell was going on right now.

" I think that's a question you ought to ask these two!" Kate said jabbing her long finger at Irina and Tanya.

"Well?" Carlisle said with obvious anger leaking through his tone.

" EEeerrrmmm..." Tanya said before shooting a pleading look at Eleazar.

" They seemed to have put a substance that causes even vampire to lash out in the presence of the chosen victim. Do you know when Irina asked Edward to dance with her before taking him outside? We all nodded, she'd said she wanted to talk to me about something important " Well, they put in the substance whilst he wasn't looking and then once outside got another vampire called Nishata to hypnotize him. As that was her power. Once she was finished she sent them back inside. The hypnotyzem only works for two to three days tops. But it works. The reason Edward doesnt remember any of this is because its the spell working.

The only time he will hurt Bella is when she is on her own. It stops working when in the presence of others though, which is why he isn't attacking her now."

It took us all a few minutes before his words sunk in and for us to realize that they had been the cause of all this.

" You stupid whores!" Rosalie, Emmet , Alice and Jasper all screamed.

Rosalie flew across the room and slapped both of them before Emmet put two restraining arms around his now murderous wife.

" We're sorry we didn't find out sooner. Butif it helps any. You may do as you please with these two. We no longer see them as family. They're dead to us." And with that Carmen Kate and Eleazar walked out of the room. Leaving behind Irina and Tanya.

"Why?" Esme whispered whilst sobbing quietly next to Bella.

" The Bitch deserved it. She took Our Eddie away from us, who cares if she dies anyways?" Tanya sneered whilst Irina smirked evily.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! NO FUCKING RIGHT TO SPEAK LIKE THAT TO MY DAUGHTER! AND I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS BEFORE I DO IT MYSELF!" We don't know weather or not we were more shocked that They could of said such sickening words or the fact Carlisle had just spoken like that.

"SHE'S A PATHETIC HUMAN WHO DESERVES TO DIE, WHO CARES! SHE'S NOT PRETTY OR ANYTHING I MEAN.. LOOK AT HER. GAAWWWDDD!" iRINA EXCLAIMED.

"THAT'S IT! THAT IS IT! SHUT THEE FUCK UP. SHE'S BEAUTIFUL AND YOUR JEALOUS. JUST BECAUSE WE DON'T ALL WALK AROUND LOOKING LIKE TRAMPS THAT LOOK AS IF THEY BELONG ON A STREET CORNER!" Rosalie screamed. she'd never seemed to llike Bella much, but i gues that was just a mask.

And with that we all lunged at them, ripping them apart before burning the pieces outside. When we got back inside we saw Bella lying there, looking lifeless and weak as she protectlively wrapped her arms around her stomach. Slowly her eyes began to flutter open before she opened them fully.

She took in all of the family's faces before looking at me with a fear so intense it made me want to kill the monster who had done that to her. But nothing could of hurt me more than when she said.

"I-i-i'm S-Sorry. Pl..ease d-d don't hurt m-me!" She cried before Esme wrapped her arms around her and lulled her to sleep. Everyone turned to face me with hateful gazes before Carlisle told me to hunt. And with that I tore out of the house preparing myself for my return.

* * *

**Well there it is. Thank you for readin. please review.**

**If your eating a marshmellow REVIEW!**

**if your hugging a octopus REVIEW!**

**if your drinking wee REVIEW!**

**if you think I'm insane REVIEW! :d**

**And before i forget. You can't tell anyone... But I'm really a GOLDFISH! :D GLUBGLUB GLUB**


	9. Confusion

**Hey, thanks for the reviews. you guys really inspire me to continue writing. I'll try and post chapters quicker and the more reviews i get, the longer chapters and maybe even some sneak peaks :) thnx everyone! xx**

**Chapter 9: Confusion**

**Bella Pov:**

I looked around into the shocked yet scared faces of the Cullens before my eyes landed on Edward. Then all the memories of what had happened hit me all at once and I cowered back in fear, begging him not to hurt me.

I knew that his family was here and they wouldn't let him hurt me, but I was still scared stiff. He looked at me through pained, longing eyes. But I still couldn't control the tears that streamed peacefully down my face.

"Bella. Sweetheart. I'm not going to hurt you. I swear!" He said. But I couldn't trust that. He'd hit me and said sorry, yet he still did it again. Even knowing I was pregnant.

Wait... My Baby! My hands flew down to my stomach and I felt around for the bump, making sure it was there and I wasn't just imagining things. But sure enough, my bump was there and was luckily the one place on my body that didn't hurt or feel sore.

"Mum?" I whispered. Esme turned her head towards me and squeezed my hand slightly, in a comforting gesture.

"Yeah baby?" She said softly stroking my hair from my face and helping me sit up properly.

"What happened?" I asked warily, afraid of what Edwards reaction would be.

" Well." And with that she told me how Tanya and Irina spiked and hypnotized Edward and how it made him aggressive. By the end I was sobbing. Hurt that someone I was recently related to had done something so evil and shocked yet angry that Edward could do that to me.


	10. Forgivness?

**Just want to say another big thanks. Ilove u guys and a special thank you to those of you who gave ideas and their thoughts about the story. Please dont hesitate to PM me about any ideas you have. Il love all ideas.**

**Chapter 10: Forgivness?**

**Bpov:**

'Mum?'

'Yeah sweethear?'

'C-can you take me upstairs please.?' I asked shyly

'Of course Bella. And I'll hvae Carlisle come up and check on the baby... and your injuries.' I notised how her voice yurned to a whisper when she sai 'and your injuries'

'I'm s-so so-s-sorry' I cried teard poring down my face and i hid my face in my hands.

'What, oh Bella. What on earth would you have to be sorry for?' She asked prying my hands from my face and stoking my hair.

'B-becaise It's all m-my f-fault that this hapened and now I-im ruining this f-f-family.' I choked out.

Just then there was a breeze of wind before I felt twostone arms wrap around me.

I pulled back to look at who it was andlooked up into the soft saddened eyes of Edward. He pulled me back to him and slowly rocked me back anf forth whilst shushing me until my sobs quieted.

'Bella, this is no way, shape or form your fault! It's mine if anything. I should of known better than to trust Tanya or Irina for that matter. I am so sorry my love. I will never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you. I love you so much my darling. Never ever doubt that. I am so sorry.' He said before he started dry sobbing into my chest.

'Sssh sshh. Its okaii it fine. Your fine. We're fine. We'll get throught this.' I repeated this over and over until his sobs stopped and his lips turned up into a smile.

'What?' I asked

'Theres our baby in there' He said smiling softly up at me as he stroked my stomach.

**(by the way he has his head in her lap and shes sroking his soft, sexy, gorgeous, perfect, delicious, amaz- yeah u get the picture. His fab hair)**

**'Yeah...there our baby' I smiled gently smoothing out his hair.**

**After **a while he finally spoke. 'Bella?'

'Yeah?'

'You never said you forgave me.'

'You never asked' I replied smiling slightly.

'Do you?' He asked gently staring into my eyes an holding my gaze ther.

I looked away as I spoke not being able to bear the look n his eyes as I said this.

'Edward. have bever loved anyone more than you. When you first hit me, I was so scared. I thought that you'd never forgive me for what I said.' paused.

'But after you continued hitting me for no reason.-he winced- I began to see how much maybe I was wrong in loving you. But I could never bring myself to hating or not loving you. I guess what I'm trying to say is. Although I love you irrevicbly and unconditionally. I can never-

* * *

**OOOh I bet you hate me. So review and tell me weather you think Bella should forgive Eward or make him sweat for a while. And Sorry for any spellin mistakes. xxxx**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW!REVIEW  
REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!**

**AND IF YOUR EATING A MARSHMELLOW RUNNING FROM A BEAR, SwIMMING FrOM A SHARK THAT WANTS YOUR MARsHMELOwS OR YOUR eaTING OR doING sOME Crazy SHT. MAKE MY DAY AND TELL Me THru A RREVIew! xxxx**


	11. The End

**Sorry it has taken so long to update! I feel really bad! But anyway on with the story. Please review!**

* * *

**BPOV:**

...But could never. Ever hate you! I love you so much Edward of course I forgive you!' I cried kissing him with all I had, pouring all the love and passion I felt for him into the kiss.

'Gog. Bella I can Never tell you how sorry I am!I was so stupid!' He berated himself.

I lifted his chin up and brought his hand down to rest on my stomach again.

'This. Our baby. Is proof enough that we love eachother and the fact that e or she is alive is proof that you didn't mean to hurt us. If you did, he wouldn't be alive. Somewhere, deep insde of you. You protected us from the full attack! Don't feel sad. Please?' I asked, I couldn't take his self-loathing. It was not his fault in the slightest.

'Thank you Bella!' He whispered before sitting up and pulling me to his chest. He seperated himself from me and kissed ever bruise or cut before whispering his love for me.

I didn't know if there was a heaven. Or even a hell. But right now, I wouldn't care where I was, as long as I had Edward and our baby.

* * *

**'ts short but it's the end. I have so much work from school, and I barely have time to update my stories. But I hope you liked this please help me get to 50 reviews! :) thank you.**

**brimatha xx**


End file.
